


卖车梗（包含裘杰、裘佣杰、黄杰、斑杰）

by Yikeyezi



Category: all杰, 斑杰, 第五人格, 裘佣杰, 裘杰 - Fandom, 黄杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikeyezi/pseuds/Yikeyezi





	卖车梗（包含裘杰、裘佣杰、黄杰、斑杰）

【裘杰车】

杰克在修机子，然后裘克突然从后面出现，把杰克压在了机子上嘿嘿嘿，然后一边用手指搅弄着杰克的后面，一边让杰克修机。

 

如果杰克修机出现失误就会接受严厉的惩♂罚。

 

然后因为裘克的手指一直在下面进行着活塞运动，另一只手也伸进杰克的胸前，掐着他的ru头，用指甲抠挖着。

 

杰克被弄得脑袋晕乎乎的，然后炸了个机，裘克说：“没想到上等人还会炸机，难道你的脑袋已经连下等人都不如了嘛。”

 

杰克红着脸，身子有点颤抖，“你给我闭嘴，你个只知道用下半身思考的下等人。”

 

裘克抽出手在杰克白嫩的屁股上用了一些力道打了好几下，留下了很明显的掌印，又把手插了进去，往更里面伸，越发的用力，“到底谁是下半身思考的你难道不知道吗。你自己看看你下面这张小嘴儿，都湿成这样了，还可以吸的这么紧。难道上等人都和你一样这么饥渴而又淫荡嘛，真是骚。”

 

杰克红着脸转头瞪了他一眼，然后裘克欺身而上，吻住了他的唇瓣，“宝贝儿，你这表情真的是太棒了，我敢相信如果你再多看我一秒钟，不用等到你炸机，下一秒我这个用下半身思考的下等人就会脱掉裤子狠狠地顶进你饥渴难耐的小*里面。”

 

然后，很不幸的，杰克再次炸了个机。

 

裘克，“没想到你已经饥渴成这样了吗，没事，时间还有很久。”

 

 

【裘佣杰车车】

 

半夜裘克准备回房间时，听见自己的好同事杰克房里有些动静。他悄悄的打开了门，露出一点缝隙，趴在门口，窥探着里面，看见了自己的好同事一丝不挂的被奈布压在身下，日的蜜汁四溢。

 

这是裘克第一次见到平日里冷冰冰的好同事露出这种色情而又淫靡的表情。

 

艹，真他妈的骚。

 

裘克感觉到自己的好兄弟已经站里了起来，是蓄待发，他把手伸进了裤子里握住了自己的好兄弟，想象着他进入自己的好同事的小洞里的感觉，开始上下撸动着。

 

奈布又狠狠的插了几下杰克的屁股把肉bang拔了出来，光着身子走到门口，把门打开。

 

“没想到裘克先生还有这样子恶心变态的癖好，真是看不出来呢。”奈布转身又回到了床上，抓住了杰克的腰把肉bang狠狠地插了进去。

 

“看裘克先生这样子，不知是否愿意加入。”奈布一边用肉棒狠狠地戳刺着花心，一边向裘克发出了邀请。

 

裘克关上了门，走到床边，看着汗水淋漓的杰克，在嫣红色的ru头上掐了一把，粗糙的手指腹摩擦着杰克被吻的嫣红色的唇瓣，“杰克先生下面这张嘴吃的这么开心，看的我可是有些嫉妒呢，不如杰克先生也来帮帮我吧。”

 

说罢，裘克把肉bang直直的插进了杰克的嘴里，他掐着杰克的下颚，让他好好的含着，舔着，不然就把你艹死。

 

待奈布在杰克的小洞里身寸过一次之后，裘克才能进到杰克的小洞里，因为裘克本身块头就打，下面那玩意儿也比常人的要粗大，他进去的一瞬间，甬道被撑开到了极致，里面还有湿滑的肠液和奈布刚刚身寸出的米青氵夜，他就就着这些水，啪啪啪的猛干了起来。

 

奈布在边上点了半根烟，看着杰克越来越淫乱痴迷的表情，心里有些不爽，他狠狠的掐了把杰克的乳头，吻上了他的唇瓣，粗糙的舌头灵活的在杰克的嘴里搅弄着，纠缠着杰克的舌头，舔过他嘴里的每一寸地方，夺走了他最后一丝的空气，直到杰克发出了难受的呜咽声才放过了他。

 

奈布捏着杰克的下巴，把他的头强硬的转过来，问他，“是刚才我的


End file.
